FrankensteinsGate
by Elpiji
Summary: [AR] Tahun 2025, Okabe Rintarou telah ditentukan akan mati. Kurisu tidak dapat menerima itu, dan mengirimkan sebuah D-mail ke masa lalu untuk menggerakkan attractor field, mencegah kematian Okabe. Tapi tanpa disangka, Kurisu malah menciptakan sebuah butterfly effect yang harus membuat Okabe berjuang mencari cara menghidupkan Kurisu kembali di sebuah garis dunia yang tak dikenalnya.


_Waktu memiliki **awal**, namun** tidak **memiliki **akhir**. — **Tidak terbatas.**_

_Manusia memiliki **awal**, namun memiliki **akhir**. Itulah **takdir**. —**Terbatas**._

_Orang yang mengaku sebagai orang **bijak** yang memahami **kehidupan** mungkin saja sebenarnya hanyalah orang **bodoh** yang menyia-nyiakan kehidupannya._

_**Kemungkinan** itu adalah **ketidakterbatasan**. Jumlah yang tidak memiliki batas sering dianalogikan sebagai 'jumlah **bintang** di langit' ataupun 'jumlah **ikan** di laut', padahal kedua hal tersebut adalah sesuatu yang memiliki **batas**._

_Manusia memiliki **batas**. Namun bagi beberapa orang, **keterbatasan** adalah **sesuatu** yang** harus dihancurkan**. Semua** sebab** memiliki **akibat**, dan semua** akibat **memiliki **sebab**. Lalu, bagaimana jika **akibat** itu yang menjadi **batas** bagi manusia?_

_— Ubahlah **sebab, **untuk mengubah **akibat. **Dengan kata lain, **mengubah takdir.**_

* * *

**Hak Cipta: **Steins;Gate © 5pb./Nitroplus

**Peringatan: **AR. Mungkin sedikit OOC. _Chara death._

— **Frankensteins;Gate —  
- Episode #01: **Ambiguitas Garis Dunia** - **

* * *

Garis dunia _alpha. _Garis dunia dimana Shiina Mayuri mati pada bulan agustus tahun 2010. Garis dunia dimana SERN membentuk sebuah _Dystopia. _Garis dunia dimana Makise Kurisu mati pada tahun 2034.

Juga, garis dunia dimana Okabe Rintarou ditentukan akan mati pada tahun 2025, oleh serangan _Rounders._

Garis dunia _beta, _persimpangan waktu 1,130205. Meskipun sudah melewati dinding satu persen dan berada di _attractor field _yang berbeda, tapi kematian Okabe Rintarou juga tetap sama. Tahun 2025.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan garis dunia _Steins Gate_? Lembah di antara garis dunia? Persimpangan dimana belum ada orang yang pernah melihatnya?

... Tidak ada yang berubah.

Baik di garis dunia _alpha, beta, _ataupun _Steins Gate, _kematian seorang Okabe Rintarou sudah dipastikan akan terjadi pada tahun 2025.

"Daru, bagaimana dengan pengembangan _Future Gadget #120_?" tanya Okabe dengan gaya _Mad Scientist_nya. Tiga anggota lab, yaitu Okabe, Daru, dan Kurisu sedang berkumpul di _lab _mereka. Lantai atas dari toko CRT.

"Sedikit lagi, Okarin. Meskipun aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa gunanya kita menciptakan banyak alat-alat aneh. Kenapa kita tidak coba menjualnya atau mempatenkannya saja?"

— "Okabenya takut. Kakinya saja sudah gemetaran saat mendengar berapa biaya untuk mempatenkan sebuah penemuan," celetuk Kurisu. "Ah. Maaf. Tiba-tiba saja meluncur dari mulutku."

"Cih," decih Okabe sambil mengelus jenggot tipisnya. "Christina, ikut aku keluar sebentar."

"Hah? Kemana?"

"Sudahlah, ikut saja."

Bersamaan dengan kalimat itu, Okabe langsung melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari lab, diikuti oleh Kurisu. Meninggalkan Daru sendirian.

Setelah merasa telah berjalan cukup jauh, Okabe menghentikan langkahnya, lalu membalik badannya. Menghadap ke arah Kurisu. Menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong.

Kurisu yang merasa malu mulai menunjukkan ke-_tsundere_-annya. Tidak sadar kalau mereka sebenarnya masih berada di pinggir jalan yang cukup ramai.

"A-apa? J-jangan melihatku dengan pandangan seperti itu. Kalau kau sedang membayangkan sesuatu yang aneh tentang diriku, aku akan membunuhmu!"

Okabe diam sejenak, menarik nafas, kemudian mulai berbicara, "Oi, Christina."

"Apa?" tanya Kurisu sambil menghentikan sikap main-mainnya, karena melihat wajah serius Okabe.

"Sudah berapa lama kita bertemu?"

"Sekitar... Lima belas tahun? Kita bertemu tahun 2010, 'kan?" jawab Kurisu dengan nada ragu-ragu. Padahal dia benar-benar mengingat tanggal pertemuan mereka.

"Bahkan sekarang, Suzuha sudah berumur delapan tahun," ujar Okabe tanpa sebab.

Kurisu menatap Okabe dengan pandangan heran. "Jadi kenapa?"

"Christina, apa kau tidak ingin menikah? Atau kau ingin menjadi perawan abadi?"

"Perawan abadi? Itu bahkan lebih buruk daripada perawan tua. T-tentu saja aku ingin menikah," jawab Kurisu sambil membuang muka.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak menikah?"

"—K-karena kau tidak melamarku," jawab Kurisu dengan suara yang sangat kecil.

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar," jawab Okabe pura-pura tidak dengar. Sebenarnya dia mendengarnya, namun menggoda Kurisu adalah salah satu kesenangan tersendiri bagi Okabe.

"Tidak. Lupakan saja," ujar Kurisu dengan wajah memerah.

Akhirnya, yang mereka lakukan hanyalah saling menatap di pinggir jalanan Akihabara.

"Christina, kau ingin aku melamarmu?" tanya Okabe dengan senyum sinisnya. "Apa kau tidak menyesal akan memiliki anak dari _Mad Scientist _sepertiku ini kelak?"

"Namaku tidak pakai –_tina_! La-lagipula, kalau kau ingin membicarakan hal yang serius, panggil aku dengan benar. Lagipula, yang ingin kunikahi itu Okabe Rintarou, bukannya Houhouin Kyouma—"

"Kurisu, kau bicara terlalu banyak," jawab Okabe memotong kalimat Kurisu.

Wajah Kurisu tambah merah. "Lupakan kalimat barusan itu dari kepalamu!"

Okabe hanya diam sambil tersenyum. Kurisu menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuknya pelan. Mereka sudah berpacaran lebih dari 10 tahun, dan bahkan sekarang umur mereka sudah nyaris 35 tahun. Tapi entah kenapa Okabe tidak kunjung mengajak Kurisu menikah. Meskipun Kurisunya sendiri juga tidak protes.

Mereka kembali berjalan.

Perjalanan itu harusnya hanya menjadi kencan romantis ala pasangan Okabe-Makise ini. Tapi tidak ada yang menyangka, bahwa kejadian itu akan terjadi.

Suara mobil yang dipercepat gasnya terdengar. Seolah tidak menghentikan kecepatannya. Padahal masih pagi, tapi mobil tersebut sudah mengebut.

Kurisu yang merasa terganggu dengan suara mobil itu lalu menoleh ke belakang, ke arah mobil itu. Begitu juga dengan Okabe. Yang mereka lihat adalah sebuah mobil _van _yang berwarna putih. Mobil itu tidak berjalan di jalan yang seharusnya, melainkan di trotoar.

Seolah ingin menabrak mereka.

Kurisu, secara reflek, langsung menarik tubuh Okabe untuk berlari. Tapi sayang sekali, kaki mereka tidak dapat digerakkan saking gemetarannya. Kaki mereka mati rasa.

Seolah sudah mengerti apa yang harus dilakukan, Okabe langsung menarik baju Kurisu, melemparnya menjauh dari situ.

Suara teriakan terdengar, mengiringi suara benturan yang sangat keras. Para pejalan kaki yang melihat kejadian itu langsung mengelilingi tubuh Okabe yang terkapar tidak berdaya. Sedangkan mobil yang menabrak Okabe itu langsung melarikan diri. Beberapa orang melempari mobil itu dengan batu. Tidak lama kemudian, mobil itu dikejar oleh polisi.

Kurisu langsung berlari ke arah Okabe.

"Okabe!" teriaknya. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini?!"

Okabe mengangkat tangan kanannya, menyentuh pipi Kurisu. "Aku... Hanya ingin mencoba memastikan..."

"Memastikan? Apa yang coba kau pastikan?"

"... Apakah aku juga akan mati di tahun 2025, meskipun aku sudah berada di garis dunia _Steins Gate..."_

Kurisu terdiam. Matanya melebar. "Maksudmu... Kau sudah mengetahui hal seperti ini akan terjadi...?"

Okabe tidak menjawab. Matanya yang telah kehilangan cahaya kemudian menutup.

"Okabe?" panggil Kurisu. Okabe tidak menjawab. Air mata mulai meleleh dari mata Kurisu. "Okabe!"

Kurisu berteriak kencang, namun tidak ada yang berubah.

Tahun 2025, Okabe Rintarou meninggalkan dunia. Itulah 'hasil'nya. Itulah 'akibat'nya.

* * *

Setelah kejadian itu, Kurisu menghabiskan dua tahun hidupnya untuk—sekali lagi—menciptakan _Time Leap Machine. _Kurisu benar-benar ingat akan cerita Okabe tentang garis dunia lain yang pernah dilalui olehnya.

Mesin waktu baru akan ditemukan tahun 2034. Jadi menciptakan mesin waktu hanya akan menghabiskan waktu. Karena itu, Kurisu, bersama Daru, sekali lagi menciptakan _Time Leap Machine _ketimbang mesin waktu.

Menghabiskan dua tahun untuk bisa membuat _Time Leap Machine _yang bisa melompat ke waktu yang lebih jauh daripada _Time Leap Machine _sebelumnya yang hanya mampu melompat 48 jam.

"Makise-_shi, _kau benar-benar akan melompat?" tanya Daru, meminta kepastian dari Kurisu.

Kurisu sudah memakai _headphone _yang berfungsi untuk mencari sinyal syaraf otak. Kurisu mengeluarkan HPnya, kemudian mencari nomor kontak _Time Leap Machine._

"Aku yakin. Aku akan menyelamatkan Okabe," jawab Kurisu dengan mata merah.

Tidak, sebenarnya Kurisu sama sekali tidak yakin. Kurisu ingat dengan benar saat Okabe menceritakan perjuangannya menyelamatkan Mayuri. Dimana dia harus melihat Mayuri mati berkali-kali.

Percuma. Itu hal yang melintas di kepala Kurisu.

Namun tidak ada pilihan lain.

Hidup tanpa Okabe adalah kehampaan. Jika Okabe tidak ada, untuk apa dia berada di dunia ini?

Tanpa sadar, Okabe telah menjadi tujuan hidup Kurisu.

Kurisu menekan tombol panggilan di HPnya. Mulai menelpon ke _Time Leap Machine. _Setelah beberapa detik, tulisan _Calling... _yang ada di HPnya berubah menjadi _Voice only._

Saat itu, kesadaran Kurisu melayang. Melayang pergi ke dua tahun yang lalu.

* * *

Dua tahun yang percuma. Kurisu gagal menyelamatkan Okabe. Berkali-kali. Okabe mati terus-menerus di hadapan Kurisu.

Berkali-kali, Kurisu mengulang dua tahun itu. Berkali-kali, Kurisu menciptakan _Time Leap Machine. _Berkali-kali juga, Kurisu harus menerima kenyataan pahit.

Dalam pandangan subjektif waktu orang biasa, mereka hanya menjalani 2 tahun. Tapi bagi Kurisu, yang sudah mengulangi dua tahun itu berkali-kali, mungkin saja sekarang umur jiwa Kurisu dua kali umur tubuhnya.

_Attractor Field _tidak dapat membiarkan Okabe hidup lebih dari tahun 2025. Takdir itu sendiri yang menginginkan kematiannya.

Akhirnya, Kurisu sampai ke satu konklusi. Untuk dapat mencegah kematian Okabe, maka dia harus melakukan hal seperti yang Okabe dulu lakukan; memindahkan _attractor field._

Mungkin ingatannya akan hilang. Tapi setidaknya Okabe akan terus hidup. Mungkin juga eksistensinya akan menghilang. Tapi, apa gunanya eksistensi dirinya, jika dia hidup tanpa eksistensi Okabe?

Di garis dunia _alpha, _Okabe mati di tangan SERN. Di garis dunia _beta, _Okabe mati karena perang dunia ketiga. Sedangkan disini, garis dunia _Steins Gate, _Okabe selalu mati dibunuh seseorang. Tiap kali selesai membunuh Okabe, maka pembunuh tersebut akan berkata, "Itu akibatnya jika kau mendekati Makise Kurisu!"

Seolah Kurisu itu sendiri adalah penyebab kematian Okabe.

Kurisu mengacak-acak rambutnya. Ini adalah pengulangannya yang entah keberapa. Meskipun sudah melihat kematian Okabe berkali-kali, tapi tetap saja, dia tidak dapat menerima itu.

"Satu-satunya pilihan adalah memindahkan _attractor field _ke garis dunia _gamma _atau _delta_," ujar Kurisu pelan di atas sofa Laboratorium.

Hari sudah malam. Tidak ada siapapun disana. Bahkan Daru juga tidak ada disini.

Jika sebab kematian Okabe di garis dunia ini adalah pertemuannya dengan Okabe, maka... Yang harus dilakukannya adalah membuat mereka tidak pernah bertemu.

Tanpa sebab, akibat tidak akan terjadi.

Kurisu mengaktifkan _Time Leap Machine. _Kali ini, dia tidak memakai _headphone _ataupun menelpon, melainkan mengirimkan _e-mail _kepada dirinya di masa lalu menggunakan _time leap machine. _Dengan kata lain, mengirimkan _D-mail._

Kurisu mengatur _setting _melalui komputer untuk mengirimkan _e-mail _ke dirinya 15 tahun yang lalu. Tepatnya ke tanggal 28 Juli 2010. Kurisu mengetikkan _e-mail, _kemudian langsung mengirimnya.

"Sampai jumpa... Okabe... Meskipun kita tidak akan bertemu di dunia yang lain, tapi... Asal kau hidup, itu sudah cukup bagiku."

**[Jangan datang ke Menara Radio]**

Begitulah _e-mail _yang dikirimkan oleh Kurisu.

Pandangan mata Kurisu menjadi berantakan. Warna-warna seolah menghilang dari dunia. Kemudian... Yang Kurisu lihat hanyalah kegelapan.

* * *

**Garis Dunia Gamma, Persimpangan Waktu ****2,615074.**

**Tanggal 21 Agustus 2025.**

Kesadaran Okabe Rintarou telah kembali. Berkat kemampuan _Reading Steiner—_kalau itu bisa disebut kemampuan—kesadaran Okabe yang harusnya telah mati sekali lagi kembali ke dunia.

Okabe memegangi tubuhnya sendiri. Suaranya getir, menandakan kebingungan.

"K... Kenapa...?"

Ingatan-ingatan tentang garis dunia lain masih teringat dengan jelas di kepalanya. Terkadang, dia menyesal menjadi satu-satunya orang yang bisa mempertahankan ingatannya. Namun kali, ini, bukannya penyesalan yang mendatanginya, tapi sesuatu yang lebih menyakitkan daripada itu.

"Kurisu..."

Gumam Okabe pelan sambil menarik HP miliknya keluar dari kantong jas laboratorium putihnya, membuka buku kontak yang terdapat di dalam HPnya.

**FB.  
Houhouin Kyouma.  
M4.  
M5.**

Hanya kode-kode itu yang terdapat di dalam buku kontaknya.

"Apa... Ini...?"

Okabe melihat ke sekitarnya dengan cepat. Dia menyadari, dia berada di sebuah tempat yang belum pernah dikunjunginya. Sebuah kamar mewah. Okabe membuka tirai jendela yang ada di belakangnya, untuk sesaat, matanya terbelalak tidak percaya.

Apa yang ada di balik jendela itu adalah sebuah kota metropolis yang tidak memiliki warna. Setiap bangunan hanya memiliki warna putih. Putih. Putih dimana-mana.

Apa dia bukan berada di Jepang?

Lagipula, kenapa dia masih hidup? Kemana perginya Kurisu?

_... Kurisu, apakah dia merubah garis dunia? Tunggu dulu, jika perubahan yang terjadi sederatis ini, dimana aku masih hidup, maka..._

_Garis attractor field telah berubah?_

Sebuah pesawat balon besar melintas di hadapan Okabe. Pesawat balon yang di balonnya terdapat layar besar. Namun yang membuat Okabe terkejut bukan itu. Melainkan tampilan yang terdapat di layar tersebut.

Yang ada di layar besar tersebut, adalah...

Dirinya.

"_**Wahai para penduduk Jepang yang terhina!"**_

Tidak salah lagi. Itu suaranya. Okabe dapat melihat dengan jelas dirinya yang memakai jas hitam ala eksekutif muda, yang sedang berteriak di atas podium, memegang mikrofon yang ada di hadapannya dengan tangannya.

"_**Aku, Houhouin Kyouma, atas keputusan dari rapat **_**Comittee 300, **_**telah dipilih sebagai pemimpin baru negara ini!"**_

Apa-apaan... Itu? Apakah itu benar-benar dirinya? Okabe mulai meragukan penglihatannya.

"_**Kebebasan? Kepahlawanan? Kejujuran? Kejahatan? SEMUA ITU TIDAK PENTING! Atas nama **_**CERN**_** dan **_**Comittee 300, **_**semua penduduk Jepang, tanpa terkecuali, telah menjadi kelinci percobaan untukku, pemimpin negara ini yang baru, **_**Mad Scientist, **_**Houhouin Kyouma!"**_

Okabe terduduk di lantai kamar apartemen tempat dia berada. Tangannya menutup mulutnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

Kemudian, sosok Okabe yang berada di layar pesawat balon itu mengeluarkan kalimat yang membuat Okabe benar-benar yakin bahwa itu adalah dirinya;

"—_**Subete ga... Steins;Gate no sentaku, de aru! FUAHAHAHA!"**_

* * *

**~ Bersambung ~**

* * *

**Catatan penulis:**

"_Subete ga, Steins;Gate no sentaku de aru!" _= "Semuanya, adalah pilihan Steins;Gate!". Karena kalo di-Indonesiakan, kesan 'Houhouin Kyouma'nya agak menghilang.

Oke. Mungkin ada beberapa yang bingung. Jadi akan saya jelaskan disini.

Pertama, _setting _waktu disini adalah tahun 2025. Tahun yang (harusnya) menjadi tahun kematian Okabe. Nah, karena Kurisu tidak rela (sama kayak kejadian Okabe dan Mayuri), maka, Kurisu menciptakan _Time Leap Machine._Kenapa menghabiskan waktu dua tahun? Tentu saja, karena _Time Leap Machine _yang pertama (yang pengembangan dari _Denwa Renji (sementara) _itu) tercipta karena sebuah kebetulan.

Karena itu, Kurisu dan Daru harus menciptakan sendiri semuanya dari awal. Namun itu cuma saat pertama kali Kurisu melompat, kali kedua dan seterusnya, waktu pembuatan TLM jadi lebih pendek.

Diagram:

**[Garis dunia Steins;Gate] 2025 = Okabe mati, Kurisu mulai membuat TLM. » 2027 = Kurisu berhasil menyelesaikan TLM. » Melompat ke 2025. » Gagal menyelamatkan Okabe, menghabiskan dua tahun lagi untuk membuat TLM. » Selesai membuat, melompat lagi ke 2025 » begitu seterusnya.**

Setelah berkali-kali, akhirnya Kurisu menyerah. Kemudian dia memutuskan untuk menghilangkan 'sebab' kematian Okabe, yaitu 'dibunuh oleh seseorang yang membenci Kurisu'. Dimana, ini merupakan _Butterfly Effect. _Pertemuan Okabe dengan Kurisu itu sendiri merupakan hal yang akan membunuhnya di masa depan.

Setelah mengerti hal itu, maka Kurisu pun mengirimkan D-Mail ke dirinya di tanggal 28 agustus 2010, yang melarang dirinya sendiri untuk mengikuti Konfrensi Nakabachi.

Lalu, kalian belum lupa, 'kan, kalo tahun 2010 adalah _turning point_ yang dapat menggerakkan _attractor field_? Karena _Butterfly Effect _(yang nanti dijelaskan di chapter depan), maka, garis dunia berubah ke garis _Gamma, _dimana Okabe adalah pemimpin diktator di Jepang, setelah bergabung dengan Rounder (dijelaskan di Drama CD Steins;Gate).

Jadi, disini, Okabe '_gamma' _tidak mengenal para anggota lab yang lain (sama kayak Okabe di garis dunia _omega. _Yang main VN dan sudah melihat _ending Faris _pasti ngerti).

Oke. Cukup segitu aja.

Sampai jumpa~


End file.
